Chocolate
by Kaolin
Summary: A sudden revelation leaves Hermione slightly disgruntled. Kinda fluffy. One shot.


Title: Chocolate

Author: Megaera1

Summary: A sudden revelation leaves Hermione rather disgruntled. Kinda fluffy. 692 words.

Rating: PG

* * *

It didn't come to her quickly. In fact, it took her longer to realise than she would ever have liked to admit to. Still, she comforted herself with the thought that she _had_ figured it out, in the end. She was sure a lot of people didn't know it about him.

But however much she told herself that it didn't matter that it had taken from the time she was twelve until she was twenty-six to figure out her husband had a weakness like that, the news still grated. To have spent the last eight years with him, living with him, sleeping with him, laughing with him, _eating with him_, and not have it twig was more than she thought she could handle. Viciously, she broke the stem of the daisy she had been toying with in half.

Irritated, she thought back to the countless times they had shared a meal, either in their comfy Wizarding London flat, or out in one of the many restaurants and caf's he liked to treat her to. She thought back to the way his face would light up when a plate would be set in front of him after their main meal had been served, the look of delight in his eyes when he bit into whatever rich food happened to take his fancy.

Draco Malfoy, she thought mutinously, the most unlikely sweet tooth.

Of course, now she knew, it was so blatantly, glaringly obvious she could have kicked herself. She was in the process of killing another daisy when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What," she muttered.

"No kiss?" he asked, faking hurt. She stared hard into his slate grey eyes, daring him to take it further. He laughed.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," he said. "It's not that big a deal."

"It's fine for you," she said, breaking under the gentle pressure of his lips on her neck. "You know everything about me. I made sure of it. But this..." She raised her hands in defeat. "I don't know."

Draco sighed. He loved his wife dearly, and as such knew all, or at least ninety percent of, her personality quirks. Not knowing such a simple piece of him for so long would have killed her. Hermione Malfoy prided herself on her ability to find out. He should know. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said gently, pulling her to him. "It could have happened to anyone." He knew that was a mistake the second it slipped from his mouth. His wife let out an indignant squawk and leapt from the chair she was sitting on.

"Could have happened to anyone?' she repeated incredulously. "I'm not _anyone_, Draco, I'm your wife. That alone makes me different from 'anyone'".

"Of course it does," he said, slipping off the arm of the chair and trying to figure out the best way to get himself back in her good graces. "Which is why it doesn't matter. If it was Blaise who didn't know, however, I would be beyond upset. But it's only you, my dear wife, who promised that she would love and honour me until death did us part. Not a big deal."

This little speech earned him a punch to his upper arm, but the ghost of a grin had appeared around his wife's lips.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," she said, but the words lost their sting coupled with the smile she gave him.

"Smart-arse," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her slim frame.

A sly pause, and then the words whispered into his ear. "Death Eater."

"Mudblood." He waited for the inevitable derogatory reply, but nothing came. Instead, her hands crept into his shockingly blond hair and her cheek rubbed against his. He angled his head slightly and their lips met.

Lost in the kiss, it took Hermione several seconds to recognize the taste on her husband's lips. When she did, however, she licked the corner of his mouth. Letting the remainder of the sweet flavour spread over her tongue, she smiled into the ongoing kiss.

Chocolate, she thought to herself. Not bad.

* * *

Meh. This particular plotbunny came to me while eating ice cream. Go figure.

I wonder if anyone will pick up on a little thing I deliberately left out of this...


End file.
